A Desolate Future
by JeanneAndHerAlters
Summary: Barriers are weakening, demons escaping. Lloyd Irving-Aurion must pull a resistance together. Fighting off the demonic armies while protecting the populace appears impossible. Can the heroes pull it off?
1. Prologue

**The first chapter is indeed, very short. Y'know why? It's that fancy thing we all love to call a prologue. I like U's.**

**Anyway, beware the OC's. I've got to have OC's in this fic since Tethe'alla and all that doesn't run itself! Now don't worry though NO original character will be paired with a canon character. I mean it, none. There will however be at least one pairing of the homosexual orientation but worry not! No sex scenes for them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.**

Brown eyes watched as a shiver split the earth, the ground letting out a low, barely detectable, groan. Delicate hands gripped a shield, slinging it onto the owner's back. "Now is the beginning of thy end Aselia. From here forth is the beginning of a desolate future." The mage departed, briefly contemplating if she should report the small fissure.

XOXO

_Examining the horizon, a cloaked figure watched the encroaching darkness. Fog swirled and danced across the land as though it were the dancers of Asgard. It lent the land a dreamy and foreboding look. In the mist were the forms of warriors, clashing again and again in the fierce dance of combat._

_Each stroke of the sword emitted sparks of light. Each and every spark was met with the silent hope and anticipation of a crowd, praying their champion would pull through for them. Their very hope was in mortal danger for if the battle went the wrong way they too would perish._

_The atmosphere shifted to shock as a sword went flying. One of the combatants collapsed, clutching a fatal wound, silent but for his ragged breath. Cries of agony filled the air, a soul shattering sound, as they realized just what this meant._

_The vapor cleared, crowds and enemies disappearing with it. The fallen warrior lay on the ground, brown hair clinging to clammy tan skin. Yet another soldier for the armies of the dead._

"_So begins the end," the cloaked figure announced, eyes burning brightly as it turned it's attention back to the horizon. "Destruction is upon this fragile land, the opposition has fallen! Fear plagues the survivors minds, destroying whatever resistance these mortals could hope to offer. Oh how I laugh at the brevity of their strength."_

_A small sound rent the air, slowly morphing into a booming laugh. The cloaked figure's shoulders shook as it continued cackling insanely. "Oh how fun this will be! Little insects of Aselia you are all now mine! Nothing could possibly stop me from taking my rightful place!" The laughter continued._

_The fog was back, consuming town after town. It left nothing untouched. Aselia's hope had fallen and Aselia with it. The world was at an end._

XOXO

**The end of the Prologue, and it turns out I'm about as prophetic as a dead rat. My beta-reader thinks it's brilliant but I think it's mildly retarded.**

**Mysteries! Who was the mage and the cloaked shadow? I know I know! Pick me teacher, I mean authoress. Haha, no. I can't pick myself sadly.**

**Please review and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a little short too and it took me forever to type up because Flash Flash Revolution is a very distracting game. So sorry, but here it is! Hope y'all don't kill me for the late and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs that will turn up eventually.**

Whispers followed him through the town. He'd avoided the place for roughly ten years so it wasn't a surprise the villagers were curious about his sudden and certainly unexpected arrival. Well, he wasn't about to give them answers before accomplishing his task.

The town had grown, though thankfully the man could still find his way to his destination. He smiled briefly at the flowers, such familiar sight. One he found he missed dearly, though not as much as what lay beyond the door.

He reached up, knocking on the door softly. He knew the occupant would be able to hear it and wonder at who it could be. She had many well-wishers after all but none kind enough to take her enhanced senses into account.

The door flew open, the occupant of the house smiling cheerfully.

"Colette," blue eyes shot open, the blond woman looking at the man on her doorstep. A loose red jacket hung from his frame, all too familiar to her. There seemed a distinct lack of buttons, not nearly as much as there used to be.

Plain brown boots instead of the bright red of her memories. Even the obnoxious red gloves and suspenders were missing. Instead of his oversized pants, she'd thought it was cute when he'd have to readjust them after battle when no one was looking, a nondescript pair of black pants adorned his lower half. He even had black gloves!

She almost couldn't recognize him. His hair had grown out, almost falling over an eye. He was taller too, nearly as tall as his father. The brunette shifted slightly, almost nervously, and offered her a half-smile. A smile she'd dreamt of, one she missed. "Lloyd?" He nodded and that slight grin of his turned into a full blown smile.

The angel couldn't help the few tears that leaked down her face. Lloyd pulled her into a bone crushing hug, the duo smiling happily at being reunited after so long. Colette couldn't help but think one of her dearest wishes had come true. Lloyd Irving Aurion was back, alive and well.

XOXO

"Where have you been?" Lloyd expected the question sooner or later. Just because he had anticipated it didn't mean he had a response. The brunette hadn't changed that much. He supposed he really should have thought of a viable answer to it, but he really hadn't though he'd be able to lie to Colette.

She was pretty much how he'd imagined. A simple white and blue dress, the same boots and tights. Her hair was a lot longer though, it hung all the way down to her knees.

"I've been around," he waved away the question after realizing his examination of her looks was making the blonde wait. Colette seemed to except the answer and it made Lloyd rethink his choices. Perhaps it wasn't wise to drag her into such a problem. The others could handle it, but Colette seemed just as innocent as she was back then though. "Do you know how the others are?"

XOXO

Yuan Kafei was not a patient man. He acted as though he were, and unfortunately for him, Raine was a very patient woman. The woman lounged in the chair across his desk, looking perfectly at ease. Her long silver hair pulled into bun and she'd even taken to wearing that wretched outfit she wore to the ball at Meltokio. Thankfully she'd worn pants instead of that dress. He'd think she was trying to seduce him for information if she had.

Eye twitching, Yuan shifted in his seat. Raine knew how to push someone's buttons and he'd fallen right into her white clad lap. Perhaps his informant was still caught up with his pretty little friend. For all he knew the boy had finally gotten himself killed. This wouldn't bode well for him.

"He is late Yuan," Raine murmured, still writing away at her notes.

"I realize that!" Yuan snapped, shifting in his seat yet again. "Be patient would you?"

"I'm not the one fidgeting," Rain stated calmly, her pen not even pausing. Yuan huffed and leaned back in his chair. The boy would pay for putting him through such torture. Not that he knew Raine was hear, Yuan wasn't nice enough to inform him of that little fact. After all his informant wasn't the one forced to sit with an insufferably calm healer for five hours. Yuan decided he really needed a hobby.

A shiver passed through the air and Yuan sat up in relief. The young man who'd appeared sat his reports down with care.

**Cliffhangers? Why yes, yes there are cliffhangers! I hate cliffhangers with a passion, I'm sure most of y'all do to. Don't kill me and if you can, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've got more than what I've been posting typed up. Yes I do! I, however, am to lazy to type and I was supposed to do this YESTERDAY but Tales of the Abyss anime called. That and watching Venus Tenshi (Oh TWC how I love you!) play Tales of Symphonia. Live feed yes please.**

**Disclaimer: Well. If Jeanneandheralters owned something I, the Disclaimer, wouldn't exsist.**

"You're late Lloyd," Yuan glared at the boy, everyone was a child compared to him, in some vague attempt at instilling fear into the brunette.

"Sorry Uncle, Colette had a lot of questions," Lloyd chuckled lightly, completely unfazed by the glare sent his way. Yuan wasn't very intimidating for the most part. Raine watched the exchange in shocked silence. It wasn't often that she couldn't find something to say but now was one of those times.

"Lloyd," her former student had known she was in the room, of that much Raine was sure. He turned, smiling warmly at her like there wasn't ten years of memories missing. Raine almost didn't recognize Lloyd, the young man before her looked more like Kratos than Lloyd ever did. Ten years could change humans so much, this realization wasn't something new but seeing it before her was. It was, nerve-wracking to say the least.

"Professor I've got something I know you've been waiting to get your hands on!" Lloyd proceeded to dig in the wing pack hanging of his belt. It was best to distract her before she beat the tar out of him or bombarded him with questions. There was a possibility of her doing both at once.

She took the papers he pulled out with a shaking hand. Who knew what new kinds of idiocy Lloyd could produce in ten years time. "O-oh my! These are the runes carved into the stairs of Heimdall! Fascinating! Where did you acquire such precise pictures?" Raine was practically drooling over the neatly drawn pictures. The healer was constantly shuffling the sheaves of paper, looking at them with unconcealed glee.

"The elves allowed me to make copies of them while I was studying the language," Lloyd, for once, was rather glad for Raine's excitement over such oddities. If she managed to remember her questions (and punishment) for him then he'd attempt to distract her with stories the elven Story Teller had given him. They were certainly interesting enough to hold her attention, or so he hoped.

He waited patiently, he didn't want to be killed for impatience after all, while worrying slightly. His former teacher appeared to be ready to wet herself in excitement. It wasn't a pretty picture in the slightest and it almost made Lloyd wish he'd stayed with Colette awhile longer.

Tearing his eyes away from the disturbing sight, Lloyd directed his attention towards Yuan. The man's green eyes were narrowed in concentration, his brow furrowed slightly as he read quickly through the neatly written reports. Hissing in frustration once he finished them, the blue haired angel slammed the papers onto his desk. Raine's rant cut short at the sound, the woman looking at him questioningly. "Lloyd name one good thing about these reports. Please, for the love of Martel, tell me things aren't this bad."

"Well Yuan, news of the destruction hasn't reached any of the major cities thankfully," Lloyd idly pulled his gloves on. "I didn't fabricate or assume anything if that's what you're asking. Everything I've got written down there is rumors and eyewitness accounts," the brunette spoke calmly, his clenched fists betraying his feelings for the situation. "However, I'll be heading towards Luin in two hours."

"Why?" Yuan raised a slender eyebrow in question. Yes, the city contained what little blood family the boy had left but that didn't explain his rush. Certainly whatever it was didn't require him dashing off into the sunset without a moment's rest.

"I mapped the attacks out Yuan. Guess what they showed," a map, decorated with calculations and many markers fluttered onto his desk. Surely Lloyd wasn't saying what Yuan thought he was.

**Oh, so what is Yuan saying? You'll have to wait until the next chapter since I'm a lazy bum and I think this is a good point to cut the chapter off! Hehe, don't kill me ya hear? Hope you enjoyed chapter three and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm late, I'm late, I'm really really late! And now I feel like I should be on acid or something while reading Alice in Wonderland. Oh yeah, that is CERTAINLY how to get another chapter done. Great thinking Jeanne, scare off all the potential readers with your idiocy and contemplations. Oh well, sorry I'm late and I'm not going to offer any excuses since I'm a lazy bum. Call me Kairi you die people.**

**Disclaimer; I own my OCs and that is it. The rest belongs too Namco**

"They're headed towards Luin," yeah, Lloyd was saying exactly what Yuan thought he was. How anti-climatic of the boy. He could have dragged it out a little longer, not that the angel was complaining about not having to wait for the answer. Yuan looked down at his desk, contemplating this new information. He certainly couldn't stop the boy from going, on the other hand he didn't want Lloyd harmed if, no when, the things attacked. As the brunette's godfather it was Yuan's duty to protect the boy, especially if Kratos would castrate him otherwise.

He _liked_ having the thing that made him male.

"You can go, of course, Lloyd," Yuan leaned back in his chair, allowing a small yet evil smile that promised torture in the future to spread across his face. "On the other hand there is one condition," Lloyd swallowed noisily, eyes wide.

"One condition?"

"Yes, one condition. It is-" Yuan leaned forward and told the boy.

**LookitsathricecursedpagebreakOhwaitheylookit'stheconditionfolks!**

Lloyd discovered on their trip that walking could still be an enjoyable pastime. He had more than enough time to catch up Raine and Yuan was proving to be more than entertaining. It's not like the angel had much of a choice though, not with the type of entertainment he happened to be providing.

"Holy- " Yuan tripped over a protruding root, falling flat onto his face yet again. The former Cruxis member claimed freedom from taunting on the fact that he hadn't traveled by foot for a more than a few hundred years. Lloyd just figured he was clumsy. "For the love of- I'm going to blast the wretched ground!" Lloyd stifled his laughter as Yuan stomped his foot in childish rage.

"Yuan," Lloyd sighed and began plucking leaves off his godfather with patience. Finishing with his task, it was a wonder Yuan's former companions hadn't died of laughter when traveling with him, Lloyd stepped away from the angel. Yuan frowned and stopped his newest form of retaliation against the earth. There was a sizeable dent where he'd been kicking it and that was good enough for him.

Raine ignored the commotion, calculating the time since she was growing rather hungry. The other two certainly wouldn't notice the time. Lloyd stopped walking, gagging Yuan when the man yanked on the angel's cape to halt his progress. Yuan nearly toppled over, cursing Lloyd, as the brunette released the cloth. "Lunch!" Lloyd grinned gleefully, plucking out sandwiches from his bag.

**!**

Silence reigned, Lloyd's hands gripping the hilts of his blades tightly. He'd picked up Kratos' habit somewhere during the years he'd been traveling. Not a soul was in the street, the atmosphere as dead as the insect Lloyd had accidentally stepped on not even an hour ago.

The trio stood there, looking rather foolish as they assessed the state of the town. Nothing seemed wrong but impressions could certainly be incorrect.

Taking the initiative, something Raine was still very glad her former pupil did, Lloyd walked up to a seemingly random house. Not bothering to knock, the brunette shoved the door open and ducked quickly. A frying pan clanged loudly against the road as it landed a few feet behind him. Obviously he was use to having metal cooking instruments thrown at him.

An imposing old woman stood at the door, glaring down at Lloyd who was quickly straightening himself. "You're late Aurion," the woman snapped, running her hand through her short gray hair. She was tall, taller than a lot of women were. Probably about Lloyd's height and she wasn't stick thin either, no she had muscles.

Lloyd sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "Yes I realize that now grandma," Raine blinked in shock, somehow it shouldn't' be so surprising that this woman was related to Lloyd. The brunette had never been so impolite as to physically force his way into a strangers home. "Are there any injured?"

" 'Course there are ya idiot. They're over by the fountain area boy, them fool monsters got no further afore your uncles helped drive 'em off. Now get off of my doorstep afore I throw another of my good pans at you boy." The woman promptly slammed the door shut, leaving Lloyd to glare at it as though his mind could set it on fire.

His grandmother always infuriated him.

**And there we have it, another not so action packed chapter! Who're the mysterious uncles? Sorry to break it too you but I absolutely HATE one of them (-proceeds to stab the man-) but you get to meet the one I adore in the next chapter! Yay! Please review ya?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Egh, I'm really dragging this out! Sorry guys! Well it's another chapter, and I slip up since I am in the process of revising this bit for the sake of keeping the OCs a little less major. That and I actually hadn't gotten much farther than this in the unrevised part. Woe!**

**Disclaimer: If JeanneAndHerAlters owned anything I would not be here. In short, she worships Namco (and Yuan)**

Leading the way too one of Luin's many fountains, Lloyd tried to squash the worry for the only family member in Luin that he got along with. The younger brunette certainly knew how to take care of himself but Lloyd really couldn't help it sometimes. Surely his grandmother would have said something if her youngest son had been injured during the fight.

"Gald for your thoughts?" Yuan smirked, satisfied, when the boy jumped in surprise. "You should get your head out of the clouds Lloyd."

"Don't be cliché Uncle Yu-yu," the brunette grinned. Nothing annoyed Yuan more than hearing his name mutilated into some horrid girly pet-name. It was really the blue haired angel's fault for telling him about the nickname in the first place. Name mutilation wasn't really Lloyd's cup of tea.

"Do not call me Yu-yu or I shall-"

"Yell at me?" Lloyd inquired, gleefully cutting his godfather off. "You couldn't beat me ten years ago and you can't beat me now!" Dancing out of the way of Yuan's fist, Lloyd stuck his tongue out.

"I was holding back! I didn't want to kill you," Yuan scowled at Lloyd's shout of 'I knew you loved me!' and quickly found a way to remedy the situation. "Only for your father to kill me later!" The brunette's grin didn't disappear and Yuan huffed before looking away.

Thoroughly satisfied with Yuan's reaction, Lloyd looked around to see where they were. Much to his shock, and slight embarrassment, he discovered that they had just arrived. His feet had carried him there without so much as a thought as too what he was doing. His worries were dashed as well once he spotted the figure scurrying amongst the injured.

"Artemis!" at the sound of his name, the man's head snapped up. Yuan stifled a snort at seeing the feminine man, though Kratos would say he had no room to talk. Lloyd had very odd relatives if this was who he thought it was.

"Lloydie!" the man leaped over the person he'd been tending too. He raced, rather flamboyantly and gleefully, to the trio. All five feet and four inches of the slender brunette slammed into Lloyd's sturdy frame. Artemis was even squealing. "Good to see you Lloyd-o!" Warm brown eyes twinkled in amusement as Artemis looked over at the other two.

"The injured if you please."

"Of course," Artemis frowned. "There was one fatal wound but they seem to be holding on just barely," his face reflected the frustration caused by the situation. Idly, he tugged his long brown hair which had been pulled back to keep it out of his face. "She happens to be the town healer so hopefully you got some gels on you nephew!" Artemis clapped his hands, grinning again.

"I've got something a lot better," Lloyd gestured towards Raine. The half-elven woman was already over by the injured, carefully checking their wounds before healing them.

One particular person caught his eye, a teen lying on the bench in nothing but a pair of ragged shorts. His hair was what had caught Lloyd's eye though. Like the rest of the teen's body, it was caked with filth. However there seemed to be glimmers of blue and green shining through. He did notice there was a lack of bandages applied to the youth. The wounds had obviously been cleaned but Artemis hadn't made any attempt at helping the teen.

Pulling out apple gels he had stored in his bag, Lloyd walked over. "What'cha doin' Lloyd-o?" Artemis popped up behind him, grinning broadly.

"Helping someone," Lloyd murmured, checking the wounds to make sure they were clean. They weren't deep but the one across his chest was probably causing trouble for the scrawny teen. Artemis looked down at the boy, frowning slightly. Shrugging, the brunette plopped down on a bench near them, humming.

"Everyone is taken care of," Raine informed them as she took her place next to Artemis.

"I just finished up here myself. Artemis," his uncle looked up questioningly. Lloyd pointed off towards an alley, indicating he wanted to talk to him privately. The younger brunette bounced to his feet and skipped after Lloyd.

"What was that about?" Raine asked, staring at the two. Yuan shrugged, fighting to wipe blood out of his hair. It didn't matter to him what the kid did, so long as it didn't get him killed. Kratos would find a way to kill him even if the man was on Derris Kharlan. He couldn't even begin to guess how far away his old friend was.

It wasn't long before Artemis walked out of the alley, clutching a rather large bag that jingled. The brunette was grinning, he always seemed to be, and tossing it up and down. "Bye Lloydie!" Artemis cooed, somehow managing to get the unconscious teen from the bench onto his back. They disappeared into the sunset, or would have if the sun had been setting. The two didn't get to have something as dramatic as that.

"We're going to Meltokio now," Lloyd pointed dramatically towards the horizon.

"He actually got the direction right," Yuan sighed in disappointment but made no move to ask why they were heading towards the bustling city. Lloyd obviously knew more about what was going on even if Yuan was the one who gave him the information in the first place. Kratos may have spawned an idiot, that wasn't to say the auburn haired man had been too bright himself back in the day, but like father like son. They both seemed to find a brain after many years of fumbling along on pure instincts.

**I apologize for any blaring mistakes in this chapter. I was impatient and didn't get it beta-read because Colette had to go to sleep at about the time I typed the last stretch of the chapter up! Next chapter? TO MELTOKIO WE GO! What does this mean? Why, Zelos of course! He's not as cool as Yuan but I can dig it. Perversion is what I do best! Please review if you will, concrit is always helpful. I promise not to stab you in the eye with a toaster.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is probably going to be a long chapter, I want to get this talk out of the way so our heroes can get back on the road! They need to fight some monsters and maybe we'll see the mysterious things that destroyed Luin and a bunch of unnamed and unimportant villages!**

**Also, I lost my flash drive in the middle of writing this so it's a week late. If you get through this I'll try and write a good old fashioned fight a random ladybug scene. Those darn ladybugs… big as a dog.**

**Disclaimer: Jeanneandheralters owns nothing except the OCs, everything else belongs to Namco.**

Airene was a woman who knew what she wanted. Saying otherwise usually meant you didn't value your life. Her long white hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a bandana kept her bangs from falling in her face. No matter how wild her hair appeared to be, the impression of fun was killed the moment one looked at her face. She was beautiful, her whole family was, but her stern look silenced any who would chase after her.

She was an important woman and knew it. The way she walked showed a certain amount of regal poise. Blue eyes narrowed icily at the box sitting outside her office door. A very informal note, no doubt from her Second in Command, sat atop it. Scowling ever so slightly she unlocked her door and shoved the box in with her foot.

The door had been locked from the outside so it came as a unpleasant shock to see a brunette man leaning comfortably on her desk.

"Airene you've got an appointment," he vanished into thin air. A note and a bluish-green feather were the only sign he'd been there. Airene snatched the note up and quickly exited her office.

**ErghdraggingitonmoreyesIpromisetogettosomefunsoon**

Yuan led Raine through Meltokio, keeping a careful eye out for pickpockets. He used to know a thief and if it wasn't nailed to his persons he knew it could be stolen. His old friend could steal things even nailed to himself, not that he ever did nail belonging to his body. He slapped a kid's hand away, sending a tiny jolt through their body. Nothing warned a populace more than a trigger happy lightning mage.

Raine raised an eyebrow in surprise once she saw their destination. The other eyebrow shot up at the sight of a woman standing in front of the door. Normally she'd assume it was another of Zelos' hussies but the woman didn't dress like she'd come to have a good time. She was a soldier if the sword at her side and armor covering her chest and shoulders said anything.

Raine ran her eyes over the woman, assessing her as a possible threat. The pink shirt she wore, if it could be called that, flared out after it emerged from under her large leather belt. It gave the impression that the woman was wearing an ankle length skirt.

"Lady Airene, Lady Raine, and Master Yuan," Sebastian opened the door and the woman, Airene, glared. The butler bowed, hiding a grin. The woman's blue eyes narrowed further and directed her look at Sebastian. "Master Zelos is in the library, follow me if you please," Sebastian took off, expecting the others to follow.

Raine, for all the years she'd known Zelos, never knew the noble has a library. Even if she had she would have never expected him to spend time in it. Pausing at door, hidden away in the shadows, Sebastian silently slipped in. She had to stifle a gasp when she herself entered, the library was gigantic and, dare she say, nice.

Curled up in a chair with a pile of books surrounding him, slept none other than Zelos Wilder. It was endearing to see him curled up like he was; his resting against an open book an a blanket, obviously put there by Sebastian, covering him.

He didn't look a day older than when they'd finally reunited the worlds. She hadn't expected him to. "Master Zelos," the red head stirred, book nearly falling, at the call of his name.

"Five more minutes Sebastian," Zelos mumbled and hugged his book like a teddy bear. Raine stifled a giggle, amused with the situation.

"You have guests, Master Zelos."

"If it's the fan club tell 'em to go 'way," Zelos managed to roll over, still hugging his book.

"Master Zelos I really must insist," Sebastian had the patience of a saint. However a certain angel didn't. Yuan marched over to the half-awake man and poked his forehead. He watched, amused, as Zelos' body jerked at the small dose of electricity he sent running through it.

"You will wake up Wilder," Yuan growled.

Zelos groaned, pulling himself out of the chair and idly patting down his hair. "You could have told me it was Yuan," Zelos sighed. The red head sat his book down on the table next to him, frowning slightly.

"I did try to warn you," Sebastian slipped out of the room, shutting the doors as he went. Zelos rubbed his eyes, still tired, before finally spotting the two women in the room. Grinning broadly, Zelos hurried over and enveloped Airene in a bone-crushing hug.

"Release me," the woman's monotone voice held a tint of exasperation. Immediately Zelos released her, still grinning.

"Airene! What's up?" Without waiting for an answer, Zelos turned and pulled Raine into a hug. The half-elf tensed, relaxing only when she realized there were no wondering hands. He let go of her, still grinning.

"Someone broke into my office and told me to come here." Airene appeared annoyed by more than the break in if her scowl was anything to go by. Raine shrugged it off, looking over at Yuan.

"We were sent here as well," Raine glared at the doors as though she expected someone to walk in at any moment. Zelos shrugged and indicated they should take a seat.

"How's the family?" Zelos directed the question at the pink clad woman sitting across from him. Her armor clinked gently as she shifted in her seat to look at Zelos.

"They're hung over from the party _you _threw," Zelos' grin didn't fade in the least at her angry tone.

"A celebration was required, it was your birthday after all!" Zelos pulled his hair into a ponytail and Raine instantly noticed how long it had grown. The wavy red locks reached his knees almost. "I was a good host though, just like you told me to be. No one got injured and I was sober the whole time." Airene opened her mouth, most likely to snap at Zelos, when the air rippled.

Lloyd appeared, clothes and hair ruffled. "Zelos your fanclub is getting desperate," the brunette attempted to straighten his clothes and smooth his already wild hair.

"Holy Efreet," Zelos's mouth dropped open in shock. Lloyd Irving-Aurion was standing in _his_ library! It didn't even matter that the poor man had been assaulted by his increasingly fanatical fanclub. The red head surged out of his seat, tackling Lloyd in a hug. The brunette barely had time to brace himself before the red head was on him and he had to endure the hug much like he used to. "Bud!"

Airene cleared her throat, glaring at Lloyd. "I'd like to inquire as to why you broke in my office and told me to come here." Her foot jiggled in annoyance, revealing the fact that she also wore leg armor. Lloyd grimaced, trying to peel the ecstatic Zelos from his person.

"Technically I didn't break in," Lloyd finally managed to detach Zelos from his body. "There is a crisis at hand and, well, it involves everyone."

"Why require us to meet here though?" Raine asked, studying her former student intensely.

"It's a safe place we're all familiar with, especially Zelos," Lloyd took a seat as he said this. Raine looked around, noticing the personal items dotting the room. There was even a bed shoved discretely in the corner and what could possibly be a closet right by it. "It's also charmed heavily against eavesdroppers because Zelos is paranoid." The brunette ignored Zelos' complaining, knowing the man really had nothing better to do.

"What's so important that you'd show yourself? Not that I'm complaining Bud, it's great to see your body," Lloyd flushed, glaring at Zelos. The man shrugged in response, not even looking at the brunette.

"I'll let Yuan explain." Yuan scowled, glaring at the boy. Lloyd grinned, waving his hands and signaling for Yuan to explain.

Airene and Zelos listened, faces schooled into blank expressions. Yuan looked at the trio, eyebrows raised in inquiry. Shrugging when the two said nothing, Yuan took his seat once more. The man had never been one for talking in large groups and five people was large in his book.

Airene stood, causing Raine to go back to her new pastime. Examining Airene. The almost unnoticeable streaks of red running through the woman's hair gave her the impression that she'd gone prematurely white. With Zelos standing next to her they could almost pass off as twins, the similarities were certainly there.

"I think it's best to keep this from the citizens for now," Lloyd looked at Airene. The woman nodded, armor once again clinking. "Specific nobles can of course be informed along with the King himself. Getting the army together, for now, must be done discreetly."

"Specific nobles?" Airene raised an eyebrow.

"Not you family," Lloyd grinned and Zelos burst out laughing. Raine's eyes narrowed, still studying Airene and now Zelos. The two had to be related somehow.

As if to prove her right Zelos threw an arm around Airene's shoulder and started speaking. "So tell Uncle that there won't be any parties for awhile."

"I doubt father cares," Airene glared at her cousin, for Raine concluded that is what they must be.

"You're probably right," Zelos laughed when the glare intensified. Airene merely glared for a few more seconds before making a swift exit. "What now?" Zelos seated himself once more, a perverted grin coming to his face as he turned to look at Lloyd. The brunette sighed, knowing his friend didn't mean it but it was annoying all the same.

"We leave for Heimdall in the morning," Lloyd replied. He was already opening the door to leave.

"Morning?" Yuan squawked, his expression darkening when he heard Lloyd's departing laugh. The boy would pay.

"Need help?" The angel smirked, accepting Zelos' offer. This would certainly be fun.

**GODDESS! Filler chapter, SORRY! Well, our heroes are now going to head for Heimdall! Why? Well they have to unite everyone together don't they? Such a silly question I asked.**

**What revenge is Yuan planning on, well you'll see at the beginning of the next chapter and maybe you'll also see the appearance of yet another Tales of Symphonia character! Exciting no? For those who are, amazingly, still reading this I thank you!**


End file.
